Caught in a Kiss
by Willow95
Summary: Hey guys. Read and you'll find out what it is about. This is a W/M fic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter1: Meeting again**

Willow Vandom wasn't any ordinary teenager. Will was an abused teenaged girl. She would be hit by her father regularly for something that didn't even matter. Will would always go to her room covered in bruises and she would sit on her bed and cry herself to sleep. Today was one of those nights. Her father had hit her because she came home a few minutes late from 'curfew'. She had a huge cut on her arm where he beated her with a baseball bat and scratches all over her arms and legs. Will had tears running down her cheeks because she couldn't take all that abuse anymore. Besides the abuse she had to be the leader of the Guardians.

Before she sat on her bed she put on her MP3 player and listened to her favourite songs. Before she could close her eyes she saw Matt on the fire escape tapping her window. She quickly turned of her MP3 player, got up from her bed and went to open the window so Matt could come in. Once she opened the window Matt gave her a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Um… Matt I need to breath here" she said in a choking manner.

"Oh sorry" he said as he broke the hug

"What are you doing here Matt? You know that if my dad catches you in here he will beat you" she said as she rubbed her sore arm

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." he said "Did he do that to you?" he asked as he pointed to her arm

"Yeah" she said with a sigh as she sat back down on the bed followed by Matt

"Will how many times do I have to tell you. Why don't you go to the police?" Matt asked

"Because if I call them he will beat my mum and me even worse. Matt, I'm scared" she said as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. When he saw her break down, Matt quickly pulled her in a loving hug and rocked her back and forth till she calmed down.

Once she calmed down he saw that she was asleep in his arms. He quietly picked her up bridal style, put her under the covers and gave her a kiss on the lips before he went outside on the fire escape and made his way to the Park. Once he reached the Park he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but worry about his girlfriend. She was taking too much. She didn't deserve this.

After a few minutes of thinking about Will, he got up and started making his way to his house. When he took a few steps he heard an evil laugh behind him. He quickly turned around but when he saw the creature that disturbed his dreams he couldn't believe that he was there. In front of his eyes was the only creature he hated more then Phobos himself. Shagon.

"Why if it isn't my lovely pet" Shagon said with an evil laugh

"What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you once and for all" he said with anger dripping from his voice.

"Well you thought wrong. I've been alive in you since the day you thought you destroyed me" he said "And to answer your question I'm here to give you a warning. Break Will's heart or watch me as I slowly and painfully kill her" Shagon said with an evil smirk

"What makes you think that I'm gonna break Will's heart?" Matt asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer

"If you don't then I'm gonna kill her after I rape her" he said with a huge grin on his face. When Matt heard what he said he launched himself at him but when he was gonna give him a punch in the face something held him back

"Tisk Tisk Tisk. You know you shouldn't do anything like that now, Matt" he said with his hand pointed at Matt

"What the hell did you just do you son of a bitch?" yelled Matt angry as ever as he tried to get free from the power that was holding him back

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm stronger and more powerful then you" he said as he started to laugh "Are you gonna do as I say?" he asked as he got Matt closer to him. The only thing Matt did was spit in his face. Angered Shagon threw Matt in a nearby tree

"Fine, have it your way. You will see what happens to her and you will know that it was your entire fault" he said as he disappeared in a bright green light. When Shagon was gone Matt groggily sat up and started walking to his house all the way thinking what would happen to Will all because of him.

**End of Chapter1**

Hey guys. Sorry if it wasn't long but I didn't know what else to do. The next chapter would be longer I promise. Pls review. And if I don't get at least 5 reviews then I'll stop updating. Sry but I want to know what you guys think. REVIEW PLS: D

Marie


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 2: Seeing what happens**

Matt was soundly asleep in his bed when he heard his alarm clock go off. He sleepily sat up in his bed and turned off the alarm clock. When he got out of bed he felt a great pain in his back. That's when he remembered what had happened last night with Shagon. He was afraid of what Shagon would do to Will but he didn't want to find out.

So he quickly went to his bathroom, got a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black shirt that had 'Innocent till proven guilty' written on it with a pair of black runners. After, he went back to his room got his school bag and headed to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw his mother cooking and his father no where in site. _Probably at work. _He thought as he got an apple to eat.

"Morning Matt" said his mother

"Morning mum" he said as he bit into the apple

"Want some breakfast?" she asked as she put some scrambled eggs into a plate.

"No, not that hungry." He said with a shrug

"Honey are you ok? You look a little… worried" she said as she put the plate on the table

"Mum I fine. I have to go or I'll be late" he said as he ran to the front door and made his way to school.

**Meanwhile**

Will was in her bathroom crying and cleaning her self up from her father's latest beating. This time it was even worse. He had brought home another man who looked a lot like Matt to help him beat her up. When she finally cleaned her self up she stood up wiped away her tears and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black baggy shirt and a pair of black runners. Then she went into the kitchen got her bag and went out the door quietly not to wake up her father.

Once she was outside she took out her mp3 player and started listening to it. So she wouldn't be late for school she decided to go into a dark alleyway. When she started walking into the ally way she heard a strange noise from behind her. She quickly turned around to find no one there accept a black bird. As she started walking further into the alley way she saw a strange man come out behind the dumpsters. When she saw him, she thought that he was very familiar.

"Hey Will. Watcha doin?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he came nearer. When Will tried to speak no sound came from her mouth. "Cat gotcha your tongue?" he said as he stopped a few inches away from her. As Will tried to make a run for it he raised his hand and a green light came out of it and hit her straight in the chest. The only thing she could remember before she blacked out was a cruel laugh and someone calling out her name.

**Later on that day**

Matt was in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell him how Will was recovering from the blast that 'man' gave her. He was walking back and forth while cursing everyone that came near him. After a few minutes of swearing the doctor came into view. When he approached Matt, Matt quickly stopped cursing and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"How is she?" he asked

"She's fine. We were able to make her recover from the shoot" the Doctor said "Oh and also while me and my workers where making sure that she didn't have more injuries we saw a lot of bruises and cuts all over her arms and legs. Do you know who did those to her?" he asked

"Um… No. But she likes to ride on her bike a lot. Maybe she fell down and got those bruises" he lied trying to sound convincing. The Doctor looked at him as if waiting for the truth but when Matt didn't finch he smiled at him, nodded and told him he can go and see her. Matt didn't wait long because he ran to her room.

Once he reached the door he opened it and what saw him scared him. Will was lying down on the bed very pale almost dead. **(Ok so that was a lousy explanation but I don't know what to do lol. Use your imagination hehe) **Matt quickly made his way next to her and sat down on a chair. When he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze Will slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile.

"Where am I?" she asked in a weak voice

"Will you're in the hospital" he said barley a whisper

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she tried to sit up but was held down by Matt.

"You shouldn't sit up. You where um… shot" he lied "While I was walking to school I heard muffled voices in the ally way. So I quietly made my way in the ally way to see who they where. When I reached the ally I saw a girl and a man talking. When the girl slowly tried to get away the man got out a gun and shot her. I quickly ran to her and when I kneeled in front of her I noticed it was you. So I quickly picked you up and got you here" he said. The only thing Will could do was nod slowly. Matt stayed there until he saw Will asleep. He quietly got up gave her a soft peck on the cheek and left the room.

When Matt was outside he decided to head home since school was almost over. On his way home he couldn't stop thinking that it was all his fault. If he had told Shagon that he would break it off with Will then she would be fine. Damn Shagon. He kept thinking until he arrived home.

"Where have you been young man?" asked his mother as soon as he opened the door.

"Mum can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked

"No. You skipped school today and I want to know why" she yelled

"You want to know why?" he yelled "Fine. I'll tell you why. While I was walking to school I heard someone talking from the ally way so I went inside it. You know what I saw?" he yelled "I saw my girlfriend getting shot in the chest by my worst enemy" he yelled as a tear fell down his cheek "And you know what's worse?" he asked "It was all my fault" he said above a whisper. When his mother heard what he said she gave him a tight hug.

Once she let him go he went up the stairs and to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought on what he would do about Shagon. After many hours of thinking he decided that he would break it off with Will. When he was finally going to sleep he saw smoke coming out of nowhere. He quickly got out of bed and approached the smoke. As he was about to touch the smoke Shagon came out of it with a huge smirk on his face.

"So, Mattie boy. What do you say now? You still gonna be with Will?" he said with the smirk still in place

"No. I'm gonna break it off tomorrow. But you better not hurt her again or I swear to God I will kill you" he said anger dripping form his voice.

"Good answer Matt. Can't wait to see how Will, will react" he said with an evil laugh as he disappeared into thin air. Once Shagon was gone Matt sat back down on the bed and fell asleep with the thought of Will.

**End of Chapter2**

Hey guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you liked this Chapter. And Sry for the lame ending. Pls review or no more updates

: P.

Marie


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter3: The Break Up**

Will was wide awake in the hospital listening to music from her MP3 player while flipping threw a lousy magazine where she found in the drawer next to her bed. She was bored as hell. She had been five days there always doing the same lame thing. Today she was supposed to be released. Will wasn't that happy to get out of the Hospital and go back living to her abusive life back home but she was bored here. Will finally gave up on the magazine so she threw it aimlessly on the floor and got up from bed. Since her mother would be picking her up in an hour she decided to take a shower. After she finished off cleaning and drying her self, she got dressed in a pair of cargo black pants, a red baggy shirt and a pair of black runners. **(I don't really know how to say a lot of cloths in English so use your imagination lol) **

After she got dressed she packed a few of her belongings which Matt had given her for her stay in the Hospital and went outside to wait for her mother. She didn't have to wait long because her mother arrived a few minutes after she went outside the Hospital. Once she was in the car her mother gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, your killing me" Will said while turning red in the face

"Oh I'm sorry honey" she said as she released her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm just so happy that your out and back to normal" she said in tears

"Mum don't start crying. I'm fine. I'm still here and alive" Will said

"Yeah. I guess you're right" her mother said with a small smile as she started the car. The rest of the drive back home was kept in quite. When they arrived Will climbed out of the car and went straight to her room trying to avoid her father. As Will entered her room she went straight to her bed and sat down on it. When Will noticed that she still had a few minutes to go to school so she decided that she would go to school. She quickly went out of her room and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread before she headed to school.

When she got near the school she saw a lot of kids talking. Will entered the school and sawkids talking in whispers. _They obviously heard about what happened. _She thought. When she went to her locker she saw Matt and the others their. She quickly walked to them and gave Matt a big hug.

"Hey Will" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Eww. Get a room" Irma said with a laugh as she broke Matt and Will apart. "Hey Will. I missed you" Irma said as she gave her a friendly hug.

"I missed you too" she said as she returned the hug. After they broke apart the others all came over to Will and gave her a hug. When they finished sharing their hugs and welcome back's, Will went to her first class with Matt and the others.

When they reached the class Will sat in her usual spot in the back of the class. Matt was gonna sit next to her but Janice sat next to her and patted the seat next to her for him to sit on. He quickly sat next to Janice before Will could say anything. The teacher quickly came into the room and started the boring lesson of Physics. **(Ok. Don't know if you guys have it there but in Malta we do and according to my sister it is boring as hell. I have to take it next year******After class Will went to the cafeteria to eat her lunch. When she entered it she saw the gang sitting in their usual table. Will quickly made her way over to them and sat down next to Irma who was busy building a 'tower' out of Mac and Cheese.

"Hey guys" she said with a small smile on her face

"Hey Will" said Cornelia and Hay Lin at the same time.

"Yo Will" said Irma not even looking at Will as she continued building her 'tower'

"Hey Will. Where's Matt?" asked Taranee as she looked around for him

"The last time I saw him he was talking to Janice in the hallway" she said threw gritted teeth.

"Ooh someone's jealous" said Irma as she started laughing.

"I am not jealous" said Will as she started getting red in the face

"Yeah and Corny's hair is really blonde" said Irma in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes and started eating her Mac and cheese 'tower'.

"Hey for your information my hair is natural blonde" said Cornelia defending her hair. When Will saw that the two where gonna start a fight she quickly got her bag, got up and left the cafeteria. When she exited the cafeteria she went to the girl's bathroom. On her way their, she passed a blonde, making out with a boy. When they broke apart she noticed that the boy was Matt and the blonde was Janice. Will couldn't believe her eyes. When she got over the shock, Will made her way over to them and tapped Janice on her shoulder. When Janice didn't turn around Will got furious.

"Yo Janice" Will said in her ear. Janice quickly came face to face with a furious Will.

"What do _you _want?" she asked with a bored tone

"What do _I _want?" Will asked "I want to know why you're kissing my boyfriend" she yelled. By that time half the students that where walking by, stopped and started looking at them.

"Oh simple" she said as she smirked at Will. "I'm kissing with you're boyfriend because he was bored with you and because I felt like it" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and turned around. When Will heard this she grabbed **(not gently) **Janice's shoulder. Will turned her around and when she was facing her she punched her straight in the nose sending Janice flying to the ground. When Will was satisfied with her she looked dangerously at Matt.

"And you. What do you think you are, going kissing another girl behind my back" she yelled as she took a step forward. "Did you even think that your 'girlfriend' could simply walk through here and catch you kissing that slut" she yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes, down to her cheeks. "After all that I told you and did for you this is how you repay me" she whispered when she was only an inch away from him.

"Will I…I… I'm sorry" he said as he looked shamefully at the ground. _If only you knew why I'm doing this, Will"_ he thought.

"Well sorry isn't enough" she said as she whipped away the tears from her cheeks "Good bye Matt. Hope you had fun with me when you saw what _he_ did to me" she said as she took of the necklace he had given her when they had gotten together. When she placed it in his hand, she turned around and ran to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom she quickly locked the door, slid to the ground and started crying as she hugged her knees to her chest. _How could he do this to me? I loved him. I told him secrets that no one else knew. _She stayed their locked up until the final lesson rang. Then she quickly got up grabbed her bag and went outside the school where she made her way to her house where she waited for her beating.

**End of Chapter3**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Pls leave a review or no more updates. And sorry for this lame chapter but I wanted to finish it. I would like to wish you a happy Xmas **(And if you are Jewish Happy Honika) **and a Happy New Year. I won't be updating tomorrow cuz it's my birthday I'll be turning twelve. Yay. Anyway hope you have a wonderful Xmas and a happy New Year. Oh and I almost forgot. When Will said _he _before the last paragraph she was referring to her father.

Hugs and kisses

Amber Marie


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

When Will left the school she went to the Park. She knew that she would be getting a very cruel beating but right now she didn't care. She was furious at Matt and furious at herself for letting him love her. She slowly started walking towards the Park. When she reached it she sat down under a tree. Once she was sitting down she quickly regraded it. Under that tree was when Matt had given her the necklace. It was one of the nights Will never wanted to forget but at that moment she wanted erase it from her mind.

She stayed sitting there until it started getting dark. Then Will quickly got her bag, got up and started making her way back to her house. Once she reached her apartment she gave out a heavy sigh. _'Get ready Will' _she thought before she opened the door. When she closed the door behind her she quietly made her way to her room but before she could reach it she heard her father talking from behind her.

"Where have you been?" he asked her sounding drunk.

"I was at the park" she told him as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"I told you that if you come home after nine o'clock you would be punished" he told her as he got near her

"Please dad" she said as tears formed in her eyes. He quickly opened the door to her room and pushed her inside making her fall on the ground.

"I am not your dad" he yelled as he kicked her in the ribs. After half an hour of being kicked at and punched at, she was found curled up on the floor with tears sliding down her face. She had bruises all over her body and blood was coming out from her lips. She slowly got up and painfully made her way over to her bed. When she reached it she got under the covers and rested her head on her pillow. Before she knew it she was asleep.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Will was woken up with someone banging on her door. She slowly got up feeling sore all over and made her way over to the door. When she opened it she saw her dad looking angry at her.

"It's about time you woke up. Get up and go to school" he told her as he went back to the kitchen. She grumpily got a hot shower and got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt that had a skull on it with black converse. After she grabbed her bag and left the apartment. On her way to school she passed by Cornelia. She smiled a small smile at her and continued talking to other girls. Exactly as Will arrived the bell rang so Will had to run for her first lesson. History. When she entered everyone looked up at her.

"So nice of you to join us Will. If you please take your seat I will continue with the lesson" said Mr Collins as he continued writing notes. Will quickly got in her seat, at the back of the class and started scribbling pictures. When lunch came Will went outside and sat under a tree. She was trying hard to avoid Matt and the others today because she wanted some piece and quite. When she saw that no one was around she got out the Heart and summoned her guitar from her room. After a few seconds it appeared in her hands. She quickly put away the Heart and started playing while singing. **(The Veronicas- Heavily Broken)**

Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken i [x3

Will had wrote that song since the day her father started abusing her. Will only sang when she wanted to get away from all of the abuse and the world. The only other person who knew she could sing was Taranee. Taranee was like a sister to her and she told her everything except for the abuse.

While she was singing she had closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw students looking at her in awe. One of those students was Matt. Deep down he knew that, that song was meant for him. He knew that he had caused her pain and he was the one who broke her. She quickly got up, grabbed her bag and guitar and left. She went to the back of the school where she was sure that there was no one there. Will quickly put the guitar where it was before, using the Heart. After that the bell rang signalling the end of the break, she went inside for the rest of her classes.

Once the day was over Will quickly got her things and made her way back home. On her way there she saw Matt talking to his band. As she looked at him he looked up and he met her gaze. She quickly diverted her eyes and quickened her pace. Once she reached her apartment she went straight to her room and locked herself in it. After, Will slowly grabbed Mr Huggles from the floor and sat on her bed. She started playing with Mr H, trying to forget about Matt but her mind always travelled back to him. She slowly put him down, leaned on her bed post and started listening to some music. But that was a bad idea because the first song that was played, was the song Matt had written for her after he had defeated Shagon. After many hours of thinking of him and crying she fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

Well that was Chapter 4. I am so sorry for the late update but I was busy with school and my other stories. I know it's the same excuse but please bare with me. Please leave a review, which would be much appreciated. Do you guys have two breaks or just one? Pls tell me in a review.

Amber


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 5: Halloween Dance**

It was a Saturday night and Will was in the Silver Dragon listening to some music while writing more songs. Hay Lin was talking about the Halloween dance and how exited she was to having to design clothes for some of the kids. Will was so deep into her song that she didn't notice Hay Lin talking to her.

"Will?" yelled Hay Lin catching the attention of Will "You there?" she asked

"Oh, Sorry Hay Lin. What did you say?" Will asked as she closed her book

"I said are you going to sing for the Halloween dance??" Hay Lin asked again

"No. Don't feel like going. Besides I don't have a talent" Will said

"Are you kidding me? You have a wonderful voice" said Irma

"Yeah we all heard you sing at school" Cornelia said

"Well… I'm still not going to sing" Will said as she crossed her arms

"Oh come on Will" said Taranee "You have such a wonderful voice it's a sin to hide it" she said

"You can get to compete against Matt" said Irma as she wiggled her eyebrows

"Fine" Will said as she sighed

"Great" Hay Lin exclaimed "You have to let me design your costume" she said

"W… What costume?" asked Will in confusion

"Well you have to have a costume for Halloween. How do you want it?" she asked her

"Um… Do anything you want as long as it is black" Will said

"Ok. Come on Corny, I need your help with it. Let's go discuss it in my room" Hay Lin said as she got up followed by Cornelia. Will stayed there till nine o'clock and after she got tired, she started making her way to her house. When she arrived there she waited for her father yelling at her but as she entered the apartment, she heard no one. She quickly went to her room and continued writing her song. After she finished it she got into bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

The next week went by quickly for Will. She had been seeing less of her father each day and for that she was grateful. It was five o'clock on a Friday night and Will was preparing for the dance. As she was about to get into the shower she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly wrapped a towel around her naked body and went to answer it. Once she opened it she saw Hay Lin and Cornelia there dressed in there Halloween costume. They had on something similar to their Guardian uniform. But it had different colours.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Will asked her as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Well we came over to give you the dress and to help you with your hair and stuff" Cornelia said as she headed for her room followed by Hay Lin and Will.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna take a shower. You stay in here till I'm ready" Will said.

"Wait. I brought you some underwear to go with the costume" Cornelia said as she handed her black lingerie. Will slowly nodded as she turned red and headed for the bathroom. She quickly got in and got herself cleaned up. When she got out she headed to her room. As she got inside she saw Cornelia holding up her costume.

"Here put it on" Hay Lin said in excitement. Will quickly put it on and found out that it fitted her perfectly. "Ok don't look in the mirror. We have to do your hair and make up" Hay Lin said

"Sit down on your bed so we can work" Cornelia instructed. Will quickly obliged and let them work. After many minutes of working on her she was finished. She slowly got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. When she looked at herself she gasped. She was wearing a black dress that reached her mid-thighs. It looked like it was thorn from her sleeves and from the end of it. At the end she had red stripes sliding down. On her chest it was all red and it had criss cross black lines. It covered all of her hands and only left her fingers show. She even noted that it made her breasts looked even bigger. Her hair was still the same but it was darker and it looked longer. She noted that she was wearing light make up. Will had on dark black eyeliner making her eyes pop out. As for her lips she was wearing skin coloured lip-gloss.

"Do you like it?" Hay Lin and Cornelia asked at the same time.

"I…I love it. Thanks guys" she said as she turned around and hugged them.

"Cool. Here are you shoos" Hay Lin said as she handed her black combat boots that reached her knees

"Nice" Will said with a small smile as she put them on

"And as for jewellery the girls and I bought you this" Cornelia said as she reviled a black necklace with a skull on it.

"Wow. Thanks so much" Will said as she let Cornelia put it on her. Once they where finished they left the apartment and headed for the school. When they reached it they got inside and started looking for the others. Will spotted them sitting around the table. She noticed that the girls where wearing same outfits as Cornelia and Hay Lin while Caleb was wearing a vampire suit. As she took a closer look at Caleb she burst out laughing causing him to look up at her.

"What?" he asked her

"Nice costume. It really suits you" she told him as she calmed down. They spent most of the night dancing, talking and joking around. Will was about to go to the bathroom when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. When she turned around she saw Matt there looking at her with a small smile.

"Nice outfit. It suits you" he told her. She slowly nodded and tried to avoid his gaze.

"You too. The pirate thing looks good on you" she told him as she noticed what he was wearing "Especially that eyeliner" she commented with a small laugh. _What are you doing? He is the one who broke your heart. Do not talk to him._ She commented mentally.

"I have to go Will. Have to perform. Nice seeing you again" he told her as he got up on stage. Once he got on stage, his band started playing while Matt started singing.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _**[x4**_****

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

All the while he was singing he kept looking at Will with regret in his eyes. Once he was finished he got off stage and made his way over to Will. "You're up next. Good luck" he told her. She nodded and headed up on stage.

"Um… Hi" she said as she grabbed the attention of the teenagers "This is my first time singing in front of any one. My song is called Because of you" she said as she looked at Matt while she started playing her guitar

**  
****I will not make the same  
mistakes that you did**

I will not let myself  
cause my heart  
so much misery

I will not break  
the way you did  
you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way  
to never let it get that far

Because of you,  
I never stray too  
far from the sidewalk

Because of you  
I learned to play  
on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you  
I am afraid...

I lose my way  
and it's not to long before you  
point it out

I cannot cry  
because I know that's weakness  
in your eyes

I'm forced to  
fake a smile, a  
laugh, every day  
of my life

My heart can't possibly break when  
it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too  
far from the sidewalk

Because of you  
I learned to play  
on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but  
everyone around me

Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
every night in your sleep

I was so young  
you should have known better  
than to lean on me

You never thought  
of anyone else you just saw  
your pain

And now I cry in  
the middle of the night  
for the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the  
sidewalk

Because of you, I  
learnt to play on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I try my hardest just to  
forget everything

Because of you  
I don't know  
how to let  
anyone else in

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid  
...Because Of you...

When she finished singing she left everyone open mouthed. She quickly got off the stage and headed out side not wanting Matt to see the tears in her eyes. She slowly sat down on a stone bench and let the tears fall. She realized that Matt had broken her heart again that night. She couldn't stand to look at him, talk to him or even stay near him. He had broken her and it couldn't be put back together.

"Will you ok?" he asked her. When she looked up she glared at him. She quickly got up and poked her finger into his chest.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" she yelled as she took a step forward making him take a step back "I've been crying my eyes out since the day you left me. You couldn't just had told me that it was over. No. You had to cheat on me with that whore. I told you everything. I never lied to you. I…I loved you and what did I get in return? Seeing you going behind my back. Why? Why did you do that?" she yelled as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Will I'm sorry. I truly am but I had too. If I hadn't then something worse would have happened" he told her "I love you Will. I still do but we couldn't have kept on going" he told her

"I hate you" she said

"W...what?" he asked her

"I said I hate you. I hate you with everything I have" she yelled. But before she knew it he had crashed his lips against her's in a passionate kiss. Once Will got over the shock she started kissing him back with the same amount of passion. She gasped when he entered his tongue inside her mouth. Before they knew it they where battling with their tongues. They poured everything into that kiss and only pulled apart when the need of air came over them. She looked at his eyes and he looked into her's. "I…I have to go" she said as she turned around and ran from the school. She ran and ran till her knees gave way. She landed on her knees painfully but that didn't matter. She continued to cry and cry till she had no more tears to shed. From exhaustion she fell asleep. The only thing she remembered before blackness took over was someone lifting her and taking her somewhere she will soon find out where.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey guys. That was chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Sry about explaining the whole costume thing but I didn't know how to explain it. Leave a review and I'll send you the pic of it. Pls leave a review or the next chapter won't be posted.

Amber


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 6: Meeting**

Will was sound asleep but was woken up by the sweet smell of food. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed that she wasn't in her nice comfy bed but was in someone else's bed. Fear covered her face when she saw black sheets. Will slowly got out of bed and headed out of the room. She slowly followed the smell and it led her straight to a kitchen. Once she entered it she saw a dark haired boy cooking.

"Wh… who are you?" she asked him getting scared

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said as he turned around showing his smirk. "Sleep well?" he asked her

"Um...yeah. Who are you?" she asked him

"My name is Shaylon." He told her

"Where am I?" she asked him

"You're in my house. I brought you here yesterday when I found you passed out at the Park" he told her as he lifted the omelette into a plate. "You hungry?" he asked her as he put it down on the table

"No" she said stubbornly but her stomach gave her away as it gave a loud grumble.

"Sure you are" he said mockingly. She slowly started getting red as she walked over to him and sat down on the chair while she started eating the omelette. After ten minutes she was full and had on a goofy smile on her face.

"That was a great omelette" she commented

"Thanks" he told her as he sat down next to her. "So what's your name?" he asked her

"Will. Will Vandom" she said as she got out her hand which he quickly shook. "Ok, so where is this place?" she asked him as she pulled her hand away

"It's a few blocks away from the Park" he told her as he got up and started cleaning the dishes

"Um…Thanks for taking care of me" she told him

"Not a problem" he told her with a small smile

"But I have to go now. My mum is probably worried" she lied as she got up.

"Aren't you gonna stay for a while?" he asked her as he turned around

"Sorry but I really have to go" she said

"Ok" he told her sadly as he got up and opened the front door for her

"Thanks again" she told him as she stood in front of him. He slowly nodded and let the disappointment in his eyes show. "How about we meet up for lunch at the Park?" she asked him

"That would be great" he told her as his face lit up

"K. See ya there" she said as she got out and made her way home. When she reached home she was surprised to find no one there. She quickly went to the bath room and got a nice hot shower. After she was done, she got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top with her runners. She slowly made her way to the Kitchen and got herself am apple to eat.

At noon she got outside and headed for the Park. When she reached it she sat down on a bench and waited for Shaylon to show up. A few minutes later she saw him making her way towards him. That's when she took in how he looked. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders. She noticed his beautiful green eyes and how his hair fell on them making him look even sexier. He was well build and was tall.

Once he reached her she looked up at him with a small smile. "So where you wanna go?" she asked him

"I know this great place where it sells the best ice cream. Want to go there?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said with a nod. They slowly made there way over to the place. They reached it in about five minutes and when Will saw where they where she smiled a small smile. _This was where I had my first date with Matt_. she thought.

"After you" he told her as he opened the door and led her inside. They slowly sat down on a table for two and looked at the ice cream menu **(Ok don't know if it exists but…) **"What are you going to order?" he asked her

"Vanilla ice cream. That's my favourite flavour" she told him as she put the menu down

"Mhmm. I'm gonna take the lemon flavour" he told her. After a few minutes the waitress came and took there order. When she came back with there order Shaylon paid and they ate in silence. "So what's your favourite colour?" he asked her.

"You wanna know my favourite colour?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. I want to get to know you" he told her

"K. My favourite colour is green" she told him "What about you?" she asked him as she continued eating her ice cream.

"Mine is black" he told her

"You do know that's not a colour right?" she asked him with a laugh

"Yeah I knew that" he said playing it cool. After a few more minutes of talking Will saw the most unlikely person. She saw Matt heading there way with his band. When he saw her he smiled a small smile but his smile turned into a frown when he saw who she was with.

"Hi Will" he told her as he glared at Shaylon

"Hey. Matt this is my… friend Shaylon. Shaylon this is Matt" she told him as she pointed at Shaylon. Shaylon slowly got up and extended his hand. The only thing Matt did was glare at him.

"Ok" Shaylon said as he drew back his hand "Will I want to take you somewhere else" he told her

"K. See ya later Matt" she said as she got up and headed for the door followed by a smirking Shaylon. The only thing Matt could think was: _Was Shaylon a friend to befriend or an enemy to be fought?_

**End of Chapter 6**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. You're all probably gonna kill me for putting Shaylon in it but go ahead :P Pls leave a review.

Amber


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 7: Talking and Yelling**

When Matt had saw Shaylon that afternoon he was beyond angry. He was angry at Shaylon and at himself. Right now Matt was in his room beating the hell out of a punching bag. He had put it there when he first discovered what Will's dad was doing to her. Matt used to go home and beat the crap out of it like he was doing right at this moment. He stopped because he saw smoke coming out of nowhere. _Great what I need right now. _he thought mentally.

"Hello Matt" said Shagon with his usual smirk on. When Matt looked at him he grabbed Shagon by the shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? You told me that I had to break up with Will and that's it. You didn't mention anything about you being her boyfriend" he yelled. Shagon quickly pushed Matt back and straitened his clothes.

"Well Mattie, that was what we agreed on but then you told Will that you still loved her at the Halloween dance. I told you to break it off or she will pay. Now she has to pay the price. I'm replacing you and when the time comes I will do something that will break her even more" he told him with a cruel laugh.

"You son of a bi…" said Matt but was cut of by Shagon

"Language my dear boy. You wouldn't want me to kill her now would you? Now you get to see me being with her all the time" he said as he disappeared leaving a furious Matt behind.

"Shit" he yelled as he continued punching the punching bag. When he was tired he fell on the floor and put his head in his hands. He let some tears fall which he had be trying to keep in for a very long time. Before he knew it he was crying. He was crying for himself but most of all he was crying for what he did to Will. At about ten thirty he got up and put on a jacket over his black T-Shirt and his grey sweat pants. He quickly got out of his window and made his way over to Will's apartment. When he arrived there he climbed up the fire escape and saw Will on her bed singing while playing her guitar. **(Avril Lavigne- Why)**

**Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all**

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

When she finished singing she looked at her window and saw Matt standing there with a small smile. She quickly went over to the window and opened the window to let him inside.

"Matt what are you doing here?" she asked him once he was inside

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Shaylon. He's a bad person" he told her. The only thing Will could do was laugh.

"You're kidding me" she said "Come on Matt. This is coming from the guy who I opened my heart to and he cheated on me in return. I think the only bad person here is you Matt. Get out of here and don't ever talk to me again" she said with a glare

"Will…" he said but she cut him off

"Matt you better listen to me. Get the hell out of here and don't ever come near me" she yelled. He slowly nodded and got out of the window. When he was out of site Will slammed the window shut and slid to the floor. _I can't believe him. He can't stand to see me happy. _ She thought with a glare. "I am not going to let him get to me" she said as she got up and sat back down on her bed. _Just forget about him. _ She thought as she grabbed her MP3 player and started listening to it. Soon Will got tired, so she turned her MP3 player off and fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Sry about it being short. I don't know what to do next so suggestions would be nice. Pls review or I won't update.

Amber


	8. Chapter 8

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 8: Rape**

It had been over three months since Will met Shaylon and that night Will was going to meet him again. He had told her to go over at his place to watch a movie together. Will only saw him as a friend but she thought that he saw her as much more. She was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a white jacket that had small skulls on it. She quickly got out of her room and headed for the front door. She slowly made her way to his apartment. When she arrived there she knocked on the door and moments later Shaylon appeared in front of her.

"Come on in Will" he told her as he stepped aside allowing her entrance. She slowly got into the apartment and went to the Living Room followed by Shaylon. She quickly sat down and saw Shaylon put in a movie.

"What are we going to watch?" she asked him

"Chainsaw Masiker" he told her as he sat down next to her. At half of the movie Shaylon put his arm around Will's shoulders for her discomfort. She tried to put his hand of off her but he wouldn't budge. When she was about to say something he kissed her full on the lips. Will tried to get him of off her but he pushed her on the sofa and was roaming his hands all over her body. He was starting to pull down her zipper when she hit him in the groins with her knee. He yelled in pain and he rolled of off her. She took this chance to run away from him. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her from behind her as he grabbed her hands and pushed her into the door.

"Get the hell away from me Shaylon" she yelled as she tried to escape

"Not a chance Will and there's something you should know about me. I am not Shaylon but Shagon" he said as he transformed into his demon form. When she looked at him fear crossed her face.

"B…but" Will stammered but was cut off by Shagon

"Oh I have my ways Will. Now I've been waiting for this for a long time" he told her as he unzipped his pants. When will saw what he was doing she created an energy bolt and send it to him. When it connected with him he was sent flying to the ground. She took her chance and blasted the door open. She ran down the stairs and headed to the one place she knew she would be protected. When she finally reached her destination she went to the back and started banging on the window. She saw Matt coming towards her worry clearly showing in his eyes. He quickly opened the window and let her in. She collapsed in his hands crying her eyes out.

"Will what happened?" he asked her as he sat down on the floor while trying to calm down Will.

"Shaylon…Shagon…. Try rape" was all she could choke out through her sobbing. When Matt heard what she said he started getting angry but the only thing he could do was comfort her.

"Shhh it's going to be ok Will. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you" he said as he rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. "Shhh it's ok" he reassured her. After a couple of minutes later Will calmed down. When he looked down at her he saw that she was asleep. He slowly picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed. He covered her with his sheets and he laid himself down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she would know that she wasn't alone. Soon enough they were both asleep in an uncomfortable sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Will woke up to the sun seeping through a window. When she was about to stand up she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Matt. That's when all the terrible things that happened last night came back to her. She closed her eyes trying to rid the image of Shagon on top of her out of her mind. When she opened her eyes again she saw Matt slowly opening his eyes. As Matt saw her he smiled a small smile and she returned it. He slowly sat on his bed followed by the same example by Will.

"You ok?" he asked her. She slowly nodded her head a yes.

"Matt thanks for taking care of me" she said as she looked at him

"Not a problem. You probably want to take a shower to take away the dirt he put on you. You can use my bathroom" he told her as he got up. She slowly nodded and got up as well. "It's through there" he told her as he pointed to a door at the corner. She quickly went inside it and took a hot shower. After half an hour Will came out soaking wet with only a towel around her.

"Um… Matt I don't have any clean clothes" she told him as she started getting red in the face.

"Here. You left them here when… we where together" he said as he handed her underwear and clothes. She slowly nodded, took the clothes and went back to the bathroom to put them on. After a few minutes Will came out and saw Matt shirtless hitting the punching bag furiously. She was afraid that it was going to fall off any second.

"Matt you ok?" she asked him as she approached him.

"Yeah" he said as he continued to hit the punching bag.

"Matt calm down" Will said as she put her hand on his shoulder. When she touched him he stopped and started breathing heavily while glaring at the floor. "What's wrong?" she asked him

"I'm just angry that he did that to you. You already have the abuse from your father you don't need him adding to your list" he said as he turned around to face her.

"Matt it's ok. I can take care of myself and thanks for helping me" she said as she hugged him. He was surprised that she was hugging him. He slowly returned the hug with a small smile. "I have to go Matt" she said "Thanks again" she said before leaving him with a goofy smile on.

When she arrived at her apartment she saw her father waiting for her.

"Where have you been you bitch?" he asked her as he got up and made his way over to her "You've been out all night" he said as he slapped her across the face sending her flying to the ground. She looked up at him with a glare. When he saw how she was looking at him he kicked her in the stomach making her cough up blood. "That will teach you to stay up all night you whore" he told her "I'll be back soon" he said as he kicked her one last time before leaving. Will just gave up. She laid there until she fell asleep in an uneasy sleep.

**End of Chapter 8**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave a review. Ok now I know I'm dead for what I wrote hehe. Pls leave a review they encourage me to continue. Also they didn't have sex. Neither Shagon nor Matt with Will obviously lol.

Amber


	9. Chapter 9

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 9: The Downfall**

It had been three days since that day and Will was in school doing Math. She was biting on her pencil nervously because she didn't know what to do. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the day and Will went running out of the classroom. She met up with the others at the gate. She didn't tell them what happened between her and Shagon. She just didn't want to worry them.

"So you guys exited about the dance at Thursday?" Cornelia asked as they started walking to the Silver Dragon.

"Nop" Will said plainly causing everyone to look at her "What?" she asked

"You're not exited?" Irma asked

"No, not at all. Why should I be?" Will asked them

"Well because it's the last dance of the year before we have to leave for College" Hay Lin said "You are going right?" she asked her

"Don't know" Will admitted as they reached the Silver Dragon

"Oh come on. This is our last dance. Please oh please" Irma begged

"Oh fine. I'll go. Thanks to you now I'm dateless" Will said as she reached the basement

"How is it my fault?" Irma asked as she sat down on the carpet followed by the others

"Well because I didn't plan on going and it's pointless to find a date since it's tomorrow night" said Will. Irma just nodded and tried to avoid her gaze.

"So who are you guys going with?" Taranee asked

"Martin, Caleb, Eric, Nigel, Solo" where the replies of the girls. They stayed there talking till it got late. Will left the Silver Dragon and went back home. She thanked her lucky stars that her father was out. The only other person in the Living Room was her mother. When Susan spotted Will she smiled at her.

"Hey Will" Susan said

"Hi mum" Will said as she put her bag down and sat next to her

"Haven't seen you much lately" Susan said

"That's because you are always out and I have to spend my nights with my lovely, drunken father" Will said getting angry

"Will I'm sorry but I have been busy" she told her.

"Busy? Doing what?" Will yelled

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. I hired a private detective to bring down you're father" Susan said

"Why?" Will asked confused

"Because I've had it seeing you being beaten by him. There's something I have to tell you Will" Susan said "You're father is in jail. They caught him and he's in jail" Susan said as she smiled a huge smile. Upon hearing this Will smiled a small smile. She let the tears of joy run down her cheeks. She quickly hugged her mother for a thank you.

"Finally. I've been waiting for the day till he is behind bars till the day he started beating me" Will said with a laugh. She stayed in her mothers arms till she started getting tired. She slowly went to her room and fell in a peaceful sleep.

**Meanwhile:**

Matt was in a dark ally way waiting for Shagon to show up. After a few minutes he saw him coming towards him with his usual smirk placed firmly on his face.

"Hello Matt. I believe you've heard about what happened to Will" He said with a cruel laugh. When Matt heard him he started getting angry. He was tired of seeing Will cry because of her father. He was tired of seeing her beaten up and he was tired of letting Shagon get what he wanted. He summoned all of his anger and before he knew it he had transformed into Shagon.

"I've had it with you Shagon. It's time that you die." He yelled as he charged at him. Matt was the first one to deliver the blow. He sent Shagon flying to a nearby dumpster but he quickly recovered from it and charged back.

They fought for many hours until Matt had enough. He summoned all of his energy into one last blow. When it was big enough he send it flying to him and it hit him square in the chest. Shagon fell to the ground with blood coming out of his chest. Matt slowly went over to him and looked down at him. "How does it fell to be useless? I will make sure that you will never come back" he said as he saw Shagon breath his last breath. To make sure he never came back he created a Portal to nowhere and dumped him inside it. _At the dance I will tell Will everything. _He thought as he transformed back into his human form and went back home.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hey guys. Ok this chapter really sucked but I didn't know what to do. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	10. Chapter 10

**Caught in a kiss**

**Chapter 10: Getting back together**

It was Thursday night and Will was getting ready for the dance. She had just gotten a shower and was getting dressed. When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that the dress fitted her perfectly. It was a black silk dress that reached her knees and was tied around her neck with a small bow. It fitted all of her curves and it made her look sexier. For make up she had on, dark eyeliner that made her eyes pop out and vanilla lip-gloss. Her hair was straightened back and it curled up in the end. For shoes she had a pair of dark black heels that where tied up around her ankles. When she was satisfied she left the apartment and went to the school. As she arrived she saw the others talking. She quickly made her way over to them and joined there conversation.

"Wow you look great" Nigel said

"Thanks" Will said with a small smile. They stayed talking there till people started filling in. She saw Matt there looking at her with a grin. He was wearing a black tux that fitted him well. At eleven o'clock Matt had to perform a song so he got onto stage and started talking into the mic.

"Hey guys. Hope you're having fun tonight. This song is called Crawling back to you and is dedicated to a special someone called Will Vandom" he said as he started singing.

Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby, I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby, here I am

Chorus:  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you

I know you're in there  
You can make me wait  
But I'm not going to wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself (lying to myself)  
Now I'm dying in this hell (dying in this hell)  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby, here I am

Chorus:  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you

Bridge:  
If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man  
But baby, here I am

Chorus:  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you

Banging on  
Crawling back to you (crawling back to you) your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you (yeah)  
Now I'm crawling back to you (crawling back to you)

All the while he was singing he didn't take his eyes of off Will. When he was finished he got of off the stage and headed to the back where he sat down on a table and waited for the next performance. Will quickly took her chance and got up on stage. "Um…Hi. I would like to dedicate this song to Matt Olsen. It's called Now you know" she said as she started singing

In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My hopes is just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending

[Chorus  
and I never wanna be with out you  
Oh no, hear I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no ending  
I must have been wrong with out chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

Feel so right  
Curving oxygen   
On this â€¦.. left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for a happy ending

[Chorus  
and I never wanna be with out you  
Oh no, hear I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no ending  
I must have been wrong with out chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't go and be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

[Chorus  
and I never wanna be with out you  
Oh no, hear I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
there's no ending  
I must have been wrong with out chu (You)  
Oh no   
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know  
[Chorus- Repeat twice

When she was finished singing she signalled Matt to follow her outside. After a couple of seconds Matt turned up behind her.

"Hi" she said lamely

"Hey. You look… beautiful" he told her with a small smile

"Thanks. You don't look kinda bad yourself" she said as she returned the smile

"Will there's something you should know. When I broke up with you I didn't want to but I had to or else you would have been killed. Shagon told me to break it off or you would be killed by him after he raped you. I did the only thing that could save you. I broke up with you. Last night I killed Shagon and he isn't coming back anytime soon. The song I sang tonight I meant it. Will I love you and I hope that you would take me back" he explained to her.

Will stayed there looking at him in shock for a few minutes. When he was going to stay something she crashed her lips into his. She slowly entered his mouth and started exploring it. Before neither of them knew it they where making out. Will had put her hands on his shoulders while he put them around her waist to bring her closer to his body. Finally they had to pull apart for the need of air.

"I love you too" Will said "There's some good news. My dad is in prison" she said with a small smile

"That's great" he said as he hugged her. "How about you come over to my place and spend the night?" he asked her

"That sounds great" she said as she grabbed his hand and lead the way to his house. That night they stayed in each others arms and fell asleep in a peaceful slumber. They had finally gotten what they wanted.

**The End**

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Pls leave a review.

Hugs an kisses

Amber


End file.
